Connected By Metal
by Word Weaver Cyborg
Summary: Series of scenes. These can be about, well, absolutely anything that goes on in the Fullmetal Alchemist world. Chapter Seven: Roy Mustang has a look at himself.
1. Light 'Winry'

Ever since watching Fullmetal Alchemist, I've become hooked onto the series. (But a part of me still wishes to have heard the Japanese voices). And since I've been lurking in the FMA fandom for a while, I decided to finally join in with some drabbles/short fics!

This is the first FMA fic I've written, so I'd really like some constructive criticism to help me fix these.

First up, a more Winry-centric drabble, taking place in episode 17, House of the Waiting Family. G-PG.

* * *

_It was getting late. _

In her mind's eye, she could see herself, younger, playing in the fields, not a care in the world. And alongside her, would be a pair of blond brothers, with eyes that shone with all the happiness in the world.

Time changed things. They had no exception. Especially for those two, her friends.

_No exception…_

The mechanic squinted out the window into the darkness, the gentle Risembool night darkening the hills, and she could not discern the brothers' location.

She lingered back on the memory of childhood, where the three of them romped and played to their hearts content, laughing, and arguing (the arguing was usually between Ed and Winry, honestly, that boy's temper hadn't changed a bit over the years).

_Other things changed, so much. It didn't feel like equivalent trade, the basis that Ed and Al devoted themselves too. Was it?_

They often lost track of time, and when that happened, she could remember the boys' mother shining a light from their house. No matter what distance, the light shone on and on, to find the boys, and tell them to return home.

_A part of her wondered._

They still hadn't come back, and she went upstairs, taking a lantern with her, until she was up on the balcony.

Winry leaned over the wooden railing, blue eyes taking in the landscape for any sign of the Elric brothers, and their escort, Major Armstrong.

She let the light shine on and on, to find the boys, and tell them to return home.

_Come _back_ home._


	2. Rainy Day 'Fury, Black Hayate'

Takes place in Episode 13. I know there are other people who agree with me when I say: Fury Rocks, No Question.

* * *

**-**

**Rainy Day**

He was thankful for the umbrella on the way to work.

Cain Fury stood under aforementioned object, headed for the Eastern Command for work, like always. The raindrops batted against the taut fabric, rolling off and joining the others in the puddles all about the street.

His footsteps slowed near an alley, and Fury strained his ears to catch something faint.

The Sergeant Major adjusted his glasses, peering in. His eyes softened, seeing a little black puppy curling up in the rain. Immediately, he ran in, kneeling next to it, keeping the umbrella over it.

The puppy cracked one eye open to peer up at the sudden cease of rain. A part of it seemed to brighten, and it got up, padding over on its tiny paws, to circle around Fury. After one time, it barked happily and stopped in front of Fury, already satisfied with the black haired soldier.

_How could someone leave a puppy like this by itself?_

"Come on little guy, you shouldn't be out here in the rain." He received a bark in response, and smiled, gently picking it up. "I wish _I_ could take you in, but the dorms don't allow pets… But I'm sure there's someone at work who'll be glad to take you in."

He stood up, walking out of the alley and back in the direction of the Eastern Command, the little puppy making himself comfortable in the crook of Fury's arm.

After all, it was a while since anyone held him this warmly, even in the cold rain.


	3. Don't 'Ed'

Generally takes place in Episode 22, a slight look inside Ed's head. There was one of Ed's lines in the dub that made me think last night. A lot. As well as the scene where Ed was trying to stop the younger Slicer from killing himself. And that's what spawned this. Sadly, it's still sho... It's not as lengthened as I wanted it to be. And yes, the grammatically incorrect sentences were place in there on purpose.

* * *

- 

The sharp tips of her fingernails were so close to Al's blood seal. She had already proved that there was no bluff in all of this.

_"Edward Elric, I want you to…" The voice died, faded away just like that._

He had already seen a blood seal shattering, and now one just scratched away like it was a speck of dirt. He was Al's big brother! He couldn't let this happen to Al, he had to protect him watch out for him help him get his body back!

_"He's your little brother!"_

She could take Al's life-

_His brother was a person, and more human than so many others! They couldn't just take his life like that!_

in just seconds if he didn't agree to transmute the stone like they wanted.

_"No, please don't hurt him! He's my little brother, please don't take him away I'm begging you!"_

The fear that flooded his senses threatened to overcome him.

_From gold to a darker tone, the light became menacing he could hear his little brother screaming and he turned to look no it couldn't be happening!_

First their mother-

_They had both loved her so much that they would venture into banned alchemy, for her and her alone._

then Al.

_The darkness and the light of alchemy surrounded them both drawing Al in reaching out but he was fading right through his grasp I'm not going to let you take Al give him back!_

He had already seen two lives taken in an instant, but it was _Al_, his brother for god's sake!

_The both of them being put into this situation was just proof that God hated them for venturing into his territory._

Just the smallest scratch could mean the end for Alphonse Elric. He had to do this. Had to.

_"No, please don't hurt him! He's my little brother, please don't take him away I'm begging you!"_

This couldn't be happening…

_"Sorry, Al."_


	4. Few More Minutes 'Havoc and Fury'

Warnings: Slight OOCness, depending on how you look at the three characters in question, as well as yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

- 

It was all Mustang's fault.

Really. He hated paperwork as much as the next guy, but the pyromaniac son-of-a… He just _had_ to skip _out_ on his work, and as a result, left the rest of them with the silent fury of one First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Speaking of fury…

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the Sergeant-Major huddling near the edge of the roof, adjusting to the sudden change of temperature, like he was. Even when getting over his freezing state, he still kept an eye out for Colonel Mustang.

It was just something he expected from the guy.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when the moment Hawkeye found out about the Colonel's sudden leave; all of Headquarters had practically dropped what several soldiers, himself included, would claim to be below zero.

_All _the soldiers in just a few minutes time were shivering, shaking, trying to find something to keep them warm, and cursing Mustang to no end, all in one.

But Fury was faring the worst out of all them when it came to the sudden drop, so that's why when soldiers had set out, determined to drag back the ditching Colonel, he paired up with Fury and volunteered them both to check out the roof.

After all, the roof meant outside, outside meant warmth, and… _someone_ had to look out for him.

He walked over to Fury, who still didn't seem to look warm enough. Every five minutes, his small frame would shake from the lingering cold.

With no second thoughts, he removed his uniform's jacket, placing it around the smaller man's shoulders, and haphazardly flopped down next to him, overlooking the ground far below.

Another few seconds went by, and he looked back at Fury, only to find chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

Cain smiled his thanks- damn, no one else _ever _managed a smile like that- and he grinned back. At least they were warmer now…

Neither of them noticed when the door to the roof opened, and Hawkeye peered out to see just what was taking the 2nd Lieutenant and the Sergeant-Major so long. Colonel Mustang needed to be found, he knew what she thought about skipping out on his-

She paused, and saw the two, sitting side by side, and one wearing both their jackets. Had it been someone else, they would have just seen two people sitting next to each other, looking out over the roof.

However, this was _Hawkeye_, and small details could not get past her. Details such as how close together the two were sitting. Or how one of them vaguely leaned against the other, though just slightly.

She closed the door again, as quietly as possible, deciding to give them a few more minutes. _Then _they could get back to looking for Colonel Mustang.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

I am officially a Havoc/Fury fan. Why? The paring is just... just... Waves a little flag It's just cute. Came across the Search For Roy Mustang 10 Themes, at Touka Koukan, and used theme six, East Headquarters Rooftop, because... well, jsut to see if I could. Besides, the challenge did say that all pairings counted. This is my first time writing these two as a pairing, so I beseech all FMA authors/HavocXFury shippersout there to not kill me now.

Please comment and tell me what I can do to **fix** this.

http/ www. toukakoukan. com/ archive/ resources/ srmthemes.html You. Delete the spaces and you'll see what I mean.


	5. Embrace 'Ross'

They had the building surrounded, and guards were already sent in, however, _they _charged in to find the Elric brothers. Somewhere in the abandoned labs, those two kids were there, searching for what they were looking for.

_Why did they go against their word? Lt. Colonel Hughes said that she'd understand when she had kids, but what did that have to do with it?_

The light spilling down the hallway led them to their charges, the Elric brothers. But now that she thought back on it, they weren't fully prepared for what they saw just past the doorway.

Fullmetal was in the center of the room, alchemic power growing around him. His body was lit up as well, eyes going wide. They couldn't tell if he was in pain, but from the unnatural way his body jerked, they could only guess.

And his face… bore an expression she couldn't even describe. No emotion she saw ever came _close_ to express what he was going through.

She didn't know what caused her to step out into the power that she only knew so little about, but even with Broche calling her to stop, she kept moving.

_Just what happened?_

The sheer force of the alchemic power was pushing her back, away from Fullmetal, but she fought against it. First they'd get Fullmetal out of this, then grab Alphonse and get of the building as possible.

First of all…

Every step grew faster, pushing against the reaction; she reached out for him…

The light faded, and she couldn't feel anything pushing against her anymore. No, the only thing she felt was the limp form of Fullmetal in her arms.

_Maybe she didn't have to have her own kids to _completely_ understand what he meant. Maybe._

After they had gotten out with the two brothers, Maria vaguely wondered, if Edward had just barely whispered, "Mom, you're back," before passing out in her embrace.

**Owari**

* * *

**-**

So sue me, I just had to do this scene because it was so... so... Neh. Can't even describe it. But it took me a week long to post this thing because of the studying for an upcoming science test. But once it's over with, expect more fic.


	6. Hughes

If you did not watch episode 25, do not read this author's note. Skip past it please.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

I thought about 25, and realized that Hughes would have not wanted us to be sad. At all. He would have wanted us to be happy. Because that is who he is, and who he will always be. So I write a happy Hughes fic. However, a part of me does wish to mourn him properly, so keep reading after the first one. Thank you.

* * *

- 

**After All**

She has known Hughes for a long time now. Of course, it was hard _not_ to know him, since it seemed to be they man's goal to show every soldier every single picture of Elysia, Gracia, or both.

Down to the last one. Of course, there never _was_ a last one.

Once or twice he'd risk the fury of her pistol to show a picture or four, of his darling family, because after all, "he couldn't leave her out of all the cuteness". The love for his family won against the fear of her aim, most likely.

Then again, sometimes when they're off duty, or just about to get off, she really doesn't feel like taking her gun out when he pulls out a new stack of photos to show to her and Roy, and some of the others.

The man did love his family, after all. All of it.

**Owari**

* * *

**--**

**Useless**

Hawkeye's explanation made perfect sense, just as he expected it to be.

But perhaps if Hughes had told him about the Elric brothers, he might have gone up to Central sooner. He might have been with Hughes at the time he was being attacked. He might have been able to save that camera-happy fool… his friend.

_Hughes, what's going on?_

All the might haves and what ifs were building up and things were becoming unbearable. Asking things like that wasn't going to change the fact that Maes Hughes was dead.

He felt… useless. Not being able to help at all. Not being able to stop this.

_Maes… what happened?_

The only time he could ever really feel useless was in the rain, when his spark gloves were dampened, obstructing his use of alchemy.

Itmade sense, rather morbidly,that rain would hide his useless tears.

_"Its, it's going to rain today."_

**_Owari_****_, We'll Miss You_**

**_-_**

* * *

Yes, I know that it did not rain that day, and from what we saw, he only let out one tear. 

(Salutes Brigadier General Maes Hughes.)


	7. Out Of Mind :Mustang:

Being in the wars, made him think hard and remember. And long after the gruesome events of the Ishbal Massacre were over with, a part of Roy Mustang would still think, remembering the sights that burned themselves into his eyes, crackling in the flames. He could see a city exploding, turning the sky a bloody red. In the corner of his eye, he could see himself rising slowly but surely through the rankings of the military. And sometimes, if his mind chose to be at its most random, he could see a small house, where a young boy lay without an arm, a suit of armor stood warily, an old woman appeared put off, and a young girl's face reminded him of a bloodstained frame he only saw once.

Once, he had seen himself in a mirror before leaving for work, seeing the crisp uniform he was garbed in, along with the stars adorning his shoulder. His eyes belayed the authority that most people saw at first glance. Even the way he stood had shown that he was a man that one wouldn't mess around with. Much later, after work had ended, he could remove his uniform, replacing stiff blue with something more casual. He looked in the mirror again. He couldn't see a difference.

He looked at the alchemic gloves that would cover his hands most of the time, and briefly remembered the ring that had sit on one of his fingers, bearing the crimson jewel that turned his flames to infernos, taking whatever life stood in its way. The gloves were slowly slipped off his hands, while dark eyes inspected the intricate red array against white. Even in the gloves were put aside, he could still feel the fire he wielded.

And that one night during the Ishbal War, his younger self had quickly put his gun away and out of sight when the day was over. But even if he had burned the firearm to a crisp with his own alchemy, decomposing it into another object, or just hid it far away from his person, it wouldn't erase the fact that he had killed two doctors just some hours ago.

But for now, he just put the memory aside, and even that wouldn't change anything.


End file.
